Fifteen
by RaeRaeLovesSlash21
Summary: Cause when your fifteen and somebody tells you they love you...your gonna believe it. PonyXRandy. I now changed the rating to M..Ch.7 up!
1. Chapter 1

**I put my story Death Do Us Part on hold for awhile because some people found it offensive that there was not enough information. So I will work on that but continue writing other stories. Hope you enjoy this story. Based off of Fifteen by Taylor Swift. There is a twist to it. Or some of you might not see it as a twist but a shock.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for the credit of writing this story.**

"Ponyboy, are you up yet?!" Darry asked walking into my room. I immediately put the pillow over my head.

"No." I muffled into the pillow. He snatched it away from me.

"Rise and shine, shine and rise, it's your first day of high school, so open your eyes." He chanted opening the blinds to reveal the brightness of the morning sun.

"ARG!" I yelled and rolled over to shield by eyes but ended up falling right on the hard floor. "Okay I'm up, I'm not happy bout it but I'm up!"

"That's the spirit baby brother, c'mon I made you some eggs." He said.

**********10 minutes later**************

"Hmmmmmmmm…." I was trying to find something to wear. Everything I had was old and boyish. I really need to get some new clothes.

"Soda! Can I borrow one of your shirts?" I yelled at Soda who was in the living room watching Mickey with Two-Bit.

"What for?" He asked.

"Cause' you are soooo stylish darlin." Two-Bit laughed with a fake gay accent.

Soda ignored him. "Yeah, go ahead I guess, none of my DX shirts."

Steve got up and walked into the room. "So baby Curtis, you scared?" He asked playfully.

I frowned at him. "Scared of what?"

"Oh you know, High School, you're a fresh meat…the seniors are going to shove you into lockers, give you swirlies, trip you in the hall way, and –"

"Steve, lay off." Darry demanded.

"I'm just kiddin' with the kid." Steve laughed and walked out. "Plus, you don't have any friends either, it's too damn bad Johnny is going to a different High School."

"He'll make new friends." Soda yawned. "C'mon we gotta get to work."

"I'll drive you." Darry said and got off the sofa. He walked over to me and gave me a man hug. "Behave." He said. Then he, Steve, and Soda walked out the door.

I gulped.

"Ha-ha swirlies…I remember my sophomore year I was giving this kid a –"He stopped when he saw my facial expression. "…..uh…I mean…when I was…oh look chocolate cake, my favorite."

*******At School********

"Oh…my….God." I said to myself as I walked into the biggest building ever. This is a school? Everyone is taller than me. I am pretty tall for my age but these people were freaking towers. Someone bumped into me. I looked up at them. This boy with red curly hair and bright green eyes glared at me. He was spinning a basketball on his finger.

"Watch it, freshman." He warned. Oh great, it's that obvious?

I made my way through the hall or crowded students. Once I found my locker this group of Socs was blocking it.

"_Oh, this is just my luck."_ I thought to myself.

"Ex-xcuse me." I stuttered quietly. No one heard me. I tried lighting pushing me way through when strong hands grabbed my shoulders and pushed me away.

"Watcha think your doin' grease?" One of the Socs said to me.

"Uh…my locker is right there." I replied.

"Are you getting smart with me Greaser?" He asked stepping forward.

"Huh? No." I said. He then grabbed me by my collar.

"Bob, stop." I heard a voice command.

"Bob" hesitated then released me.

"Just leave the kid alone guys." The one who practically saved me said.

They all glared at me and walked away…except him.

"Hi, I'm Randy." He said holding out his hand.

**Question! You know how they say "Watcha" instead of "What are you" and how they said "Doin" instead of "Doing"….when you write it like that do you have to put a ' at the end of it? For example. Doin'. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I am lying in bed with a fever. So to entertain myself I will write chapter 2. Okay so um maybe in a few chapters the big "Shock" will come. This will make the story rated M. It is still T for now but yeah. And I got a few comments saying that Ponyboy was 14 when he started high school…yeah I know that but the song is called Fifteen not Fourteen, I had to make him 15 :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Do I have to write that for every chapter?**

"So, you're a Greaser, huh?" Randy asked me as we were walking through the hallway. He didn't really seem to mind so much. I wonder why?

"Yeah…you're a Soc, huh?" I asked in the same tone he asked me. He chuckled.

"Watcha think of the school?" He asked.

"Big…really big…well compared to Middle School anyways." I replied. We walked in silence for awhile until we came to my first period, which I shared with him. I may not talk smart but I am smart. Smart enough to get into a senior class anyway. History.

We walked through the door he made his way over to his Soc friends. I immediately started to walk away but he grabbed onto my arm. I looked at him confused.

"Bob, get up." Randy demanded.

"Why should I?" He fought back. Randy slowly bent over to where he was hovering over him, face to face.

"Cause, I fucking said so." Randy whispered harshly. Bob glared at him and got up slowly.

"Here you go, kid." Randy said. He gestured for me to sit down in the seat Bob was previously sitting in. What the hell? Why was he booting his best friend out of the seat and letting me sit in it. Why was he being so nice to me? I'm a greaser, he's a Soc. Friendship between those two just doesn't exist.

"Uh…I could just find another seat." I said, trying to avoid eye contact with that Bob guy.

"No, sit next to me." He lifted my chin up with his index finger. "I want you to."

******Lunch*******

Randy insisted that I sat with him and his friends. We went into the lunch line and got our food (mystery meat) and then walked over to the lunch table. Bob saw me and slammed his tray down onto the table and sat down with a stubborn pout.

_List of things to do.  
__1. Never take bob's seat again._

******Gym*******

"So, I don't think you ever told me your name." Bob said as we were getting out of our gym clothes and back into our regular clothes in the changing room.

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask me that question." I sighed. He looked at with an encouraging smile. I sighed again.

"Ponyboy, Ponyboy Curtis." I answered. I expected him to burst out in laugher, like everyone else always does. Instead, he smiled at me.

"That's an original name." He complemented.

"Well my daddy was an original person. I got a brother named Sodapop. Says so on his birth certificate." I mentally kicked myself for saying "daddy" as soon as it came out of my mouth, but he didn't seem to notice.

"You were running pretty damn fast out there. I gotta admit, I wasn't expecting you to be so good at football." He said shoving his smelly sneakers into his locker.

"I always played football with my brothers, It's what we do when we get bored." That and getting hammered. Of course, I never touch alcohol…but who needs to be drunk when you can just watch Two-Bit get drunk?

"You wanna ride home?" He asked, completely changing the subject.

"Sure". I replied.

When the bell rang we walked through the hall of crowded people. I don't think he was going to give his friends a ride home. As we passed by them they stared at me evilly. I gulped. We made it to his car and he opened the passenger's door for me. Odd? It was pretty cold in his car.

"Can we turn your heater on?" I asked.

"Oh, it doesn't work." He sighed. "You cold?"

"No, I'm really hot." I said sarcastically.

"He watch it, I invented sarcasm and I didn't give you permission to use it." He laughed. Without even saying anything he put his arm around me. I stiffened. "I'll make you warmer." I blushed and looked down.

It wasn't long until we pulled up at the front of my house. I could hear Mickey on the tv.

"Son of a bitch! Two-Bit, you drank the rest of the beer!" I heard Dally yell, followed by a burp from Two-Bit.

"Thanks for driving me home." I said. He smiled and nodded. I climbed out of the car and shut the door. I turned and looked at him. He was smiling at me, and staring at me with big beautiful eyes. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Later, babe." He smiled. And with that he speed off, leaving me there with my mouth open. Wow, I honestly have never felt this way before. Just one day of knowing this guy and he is already on my mind like Sandy was on Sodapop's.

_List of things to do.  
__1.____Never take Bob's seat again.  
2. Make Randy mine._

**So in this story Randy is the leader, not Bob. I tried to improve with putting commas in the right places. I hope I didn't over do it? I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**P.S. Does anyone remember that really old song called If You're Not The One by Daniel Bedingfield? It is the sweetest love song ever. I am thinking of making Randy and Pony dance to it later on. Listen to it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so in chapter 2 when they were changing in the locker room I said Bob was talking to him but I meant Randy. If that confushed you I am so sorry haha I will try to be more careful.**

**Diclamier: I don't own anything. Blah blah blah. Seriously someone answer my question. Do you have to write that for every chapter?**

"Hey Pone-pone! How was your first day as a freshman?" Two-Bit asked as soon as I took one step through the front door.

"It was alright." I replied. Him and Dally looked at eachother.

"Really? Like no one messed with you?" Dally asked.

"A few Socs, but they stopped." I said.

"Hey uh Pone-pone, who was that in the car out there?" Two-Bit asked shoving chocolate cake into his mouth. Crap, I was hoping they wouldn't see. Plus, I suck at lying. I guess I gotta tell the truth.

"R-Randy." I stuttered and plopped down on the sofa. Two-Bit spit his chocolate cake out all over Dally's face. Underneath all that chewed up cake was a very pissed off looking Dally.

"Randy the Soc Randy?" Two-Bit asked in shock. I nodded.

"Kid, what the hell are you doing hanging out with that pusscake?!" Dally yelled. **(I got pusscake from Gran Torino)**

"Your hormones kicking in?" Two-Bit asked.

"What?" I asked.

"We all know you're gay Pony." He replied smiling.

"I AM NOT GAY!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Did he kiss you?"

"No, why would he?!"

"Did he give you a BJ?"

"Did he give me a what?!"

"Did he pump and run?"

"What the HELL is that?!"

"Jack you off...you know when he squeezes onto your-"

SMACK! Dally interupted Two-Bit. Apparently he was getting just as annoyed with Two-Bit as I was.

"Shut the fuck up, perv." Dally sighed.

"Oh come on I'm just kidding, Pony, I know you're not gay." Two-Bit said.

"Thank you." I said through gritted teeth. No one makes me as mad as Two-Bit does sometimes. I swear I would love to just strangle the living hell out of him one day.

"But you know, you are at that age where you will start getting...feelings...how many times do you masterbate a day?" He asked, followed by laughter.

"Okay, this conversation is over." I said, getting up and walking into my room.

**********Later That Night**********

I was standing infront of the mirror, thinking about all the things Two-Bit had said. Was I gay? Did I have feelings for Randy? I looked down at my pants and noticed a...bump. I never have masterbated, not once. But...maybe that is what normal teenage boys are suppose to do?

"Oh, what the heck." I said and pulled down my pants. Just as my hand grabbed onto Ponyboy Jr., the door opened.

"Hey Pony how was- OH MY GOD!" Darry yelled in shock. Then everyone else decided to run up behind him. Darry, Soda, Steve, Johnny, Two-bit, and Dally were all staring at me wide eyed and with grins.

"Pony, what the hell are you doing?" Soda laughed.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!" I yelled and through a pillow at the door. They all bursted out in laughter and closed the door. It is SO not worth it.

*********Walking to School in the morning*************

I swear I was still blushing from last night. The guys are never going to let me live that one down. My thoughts were interupted by a car pulling up beside me. It was Randy. None of his friends were in the car.

"Get in sexy, we're ditching school today." He told me. I did not hesitate to climb into the car and- wait, did he just call me sexy? Great, here comes more blushing.

We drove almost everywhere. First to Dairy Queen to get some breakfast, then to the mall to goof around and piss old people off, then to Dairy Queen again for lunch. Finally, we decided to go out to the lake. There was about 1 hour left before school got out and I would have to be getting home soon.

"How much you wanna bet I'll push you in?" Randy asked.

"You better not." I pouted. He pushed me, but immedietly wrapped his arms around my waiste just as I lost my balance and was about to fall into the freezing water.

"You...ass." I couldn't find the words. He snuggled his nose into my neck.

"Sorry." He mumbled, tickling my neck, which caused me to burst out in giggles. He turned me around and wrapped his arms back around my waiste and brought me close. I stared into his eyes for what seemed like hours, then he slowly leaned in. I moved my head to the side.

"I-I barely know you." I whispered.

"So?" He asked. I guess he had a point. Without another word I wrapped my arms around his neck and slammed my lips into his.

**Ponyboy Jr. haha. So...I've been writing this when my mom thinks I am doing my make up work for Geometry XD Shhhh don't tell her. I miss one day of school and I got a poo load of make up work. Ugh! And does anyone think I am making these chapters too short? If so please let me know. I can make them longer. My spell check thingy wasn't working so sorry if I have some miss spelled words. Hope you enjoyed chapter 3. And to give you guys a little heads up..Randy may seem like a good guy...but he's not. DUN DUN DUN! DUN DUN DA DUN!**

**MY mom: RACHAEL! ARE YOU DOING YOU'RE HOMEWORK?!?!?!?!?!**

**Me: ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updates in awhile. I have been so busy studying for exams and this week were are taking them so yeah. Oh funny story. Just today, my 2nd period teacher yelled at me because I wasn't being quiet and he was in my face, face red, vains popping out, and eyes like this O.O and I told him to back off and he sent me to the office. Ugh, what a douche. Good thing I don't have him next semester right? lol anyways to the story.**

**Disclamier: I own nothing.**

I was dreaming. Yes, that had to be it. No way in hell did Randy just make out with me. Right? This was all just a dream and a very good dream at that.

I stumbled through the front door to see Two-Bit watching Mickey. Big suprise.

"What up Freshmeat?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I have homework." I said quickly and ran into my bedroom. I slammed the door shut and locked it. I lay my back against it and slowly slid down. Once I was sitting on the floor I snatched a pillow and screamed into it. I titled by head back and it slammed against the door.

"Ouch! Shit." I whined (how do you spell it?).

*****Later That Night********

I was laying there in the dark, listening to the wind howl outside. I couldn't close my eyes. Everytime I closed my eyes, Randy popped in my head.

"Ponyboy?" I heard someone whispered. I quickly sat up.

"Huh? What? Who are you?" I panicked. Just then Randy popped up. I almost screamed bloody murder but his hand quickly covered my mouth, a little too hard.

"Oops, sorry." He whispered. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Randy, what are you doing here?" I asked after he pulled back. He smiled.

"I needed to see you." He ran his hand through my hair. "I can't get you off my mind, I tried going to sleep but everytime I closed my eyes, you popped in my head."

That sounds familiar.

I opened my mouth to say "_The same thing with me" _but he hushed me with another kiss, not as soft as the one before, this one was more sexual. He lightly pushed me down on the bed and climbed on top of me. His lips attacked my neck, sucking and nipping at the skin. A moan escaped my mouth. The kissed began trailing down my neck to my chest.

"F--fuck me." I whispered. He sat up and looked suprised. I was a bit suprised myself.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, okay babe."

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!!!

What the hell?

I sat up and through my alarm clock out the window. God damnitt! It was just a dream?

"I hate my life." I said to no one in particular.

I got up and started to get ready. No matter what I did I couldn't get that dream out of my head. It seemed so real, so perfect. I could feel his lips nipping at my skin, I could feel his hips grinding into mine, his warm breath in my ear.

"Oh God, I gotta get to school ASAP" I squeeled. I ran into the living room and grabbed an apple.

"Hey Pony, I made some eggs, do you-" Darry started but I cut him off.

"Sorry Dar, can't today." I said and ran out of the house.

***********************At School*************************

What if when I walk up he ignores me, acting like nothing ever happened between us? I don't think I can handle that. I was approaching him, but decided to walk on by. It's better then getting embarressed to death. I walked right by him and all his friends, but got stopped from two arms wrapping around my waiste.

"Now, what do you think you're doing?" He whispered in my ear, sending chills up my spine.

"Um...I....uh.....going to class." I studdered.

"Without saying hi to me?" He asked. I shook my head. He smiled and planted little kisses on my neck. I bit my lip so I wouldn't start giggling like a little girl.

*************Class***************

We weren't really paying attention. It was only the third day of school so it's not like we were doing any real work. I lay my head down on the desk, I was tired. I jumped when I felt a hand rest on my knee.

"Quit being so jumpy, Ponyboy." Randy laughed. I relaxed and layed my head back on the desk. His hand began rubbing all over my leg. I smiled. It felt really good. I guess some people would point it out and get the entire class's attention, or laugh out loud, but I don't think anyone dared to do that to Randy. I'm pretty sure everyone was scared of him. I wonder why?

**************After School*************

More making out. Ugh, it was wonderful. He had me behind the schoo, pinned against the wall, and legs wrapped around his waiste. He was sucking and nipping at my neck and grinding his hips into mine, just like my dream. Sadly, I had to stop.

"I-I gotta get home." I said between moans.

"Just five more minutes." He said into my neck.

"Two-Bit....he'll get worried." I said. Why was Two-Bit always there anyways? Doesn't he have a home of his own? If he wasn't there all the time I could bring Randy home with me now. Randy sighed and pulled away.

"Okay fine, but this weekend we need to hang out." He said. I smiled and nodded. He set me down and kissed my forehead. "Want me to walk you home?"

"No, that's okay." I said. He stared at me for a few more seconds before leaning in and kissing me softly. Was he doing this on purpose? He is making it really hard for me to leave.

"Okay, five more minutes." I said and jumped back up and wrapped my legs around his waiste.

************No one's P.O.V**************

Randy smiled as he walked down the streets of his ever so rich naborhood. He heard a car pull up beside him. He smiled when he saw it was his friends and hopped in.

"Yo, Rando, what up?" Bob asked and sped off.

"Nothing, Just got done hanging out with Ponyboy." Randy sighed.

"You're sure getting attached that kid, huh?" Bob laughed.

"Pshhh please." Randy replied.

"So are you two like, going out now?" Fred said (I know there's not a Fred but I don't think they mentioned any other male Soc's names besides Randy and Bob. Correct me if I'm wrong. It's been like 2 years sense I read the book.)

"Going out? Please, I own that bitch." Randy said evily.

**DUN DUN DUN! Haha okay so the hole sex dream and waking up from it thing is expired by my personal experience with that lol. It SUCKS. But yes, now you see Bob is evil *sighs*. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**P.S. Remember, my spell check thing isn't working so sorry if there are some errors.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Damn, A lot of typos in my last chapter. UGH! Okay on my new Microsoft Word there isn't a spell check option! Anyone know how I can get it? I guess I could see if there is a spell check thing on the Internet.**

**Disclaimer : Don't own anything. Seriously, no one has answered my question. Do I have to write this for every chapter?**

**************A Week of Dating*****************

"Ponyboy, You have been out of it lately." Steve said as he sat next to me on the couch. I was holding a flower that Randy had picked off a push and gave to me early this morning. I was smelling it and smiling to myself.

"What ever do you mean, Stevie?" I asked, in a daze. He just stared at me.

"Soda, I think your brother is smoking something." Steve said.

"Which brother?" Soda called from the kitchen.

"The one cuddling with a flower." Steve said, still staring at me. Soda then walked in laughing.

"What's up with you Pony, you got a girlfriend or somethin'?" He asked.

"Sure." I answered.

The entire night I walked around the house with a smile on my face. Not even Steve's smart ass remarks could bring me down. I was inlove, with a dude. Whatever, I have excepted the fact that there is no way in hell I am into girls. Well, there was a girl in kindergarden. We shared our animal crackers with eachother, we played tag during reccess, we even held hands. Untill one day I kissed her...and she punched me. Darry still likes to crack jokes about it. Though I don't really consider that my first kiss, it was just on the forehead.

I was laying in my bed, listening to the rain pound against the roof, when I heard a tap on the window. I sat up and saw Randy outside my window, dripping wet. I smacked my head.

"I fucking hate these dreams." I mumbled.

"Ponyboy, let me in, I'm freezing." Randy said. I sighed and walked over to the window and opened it. He stumbled in,  
laughing. I walked over to the wall and started banging my head against it.

"Woah, woah, babe!" Randy shouted and dragged me away from the wall. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to wake up." I pouted.

"This isn't a dream, see." He pinched me as hard as he could.

"Ouch!" I yelled. He laughed. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, if you don't want me here I guess I could just leave." He sighed and got up. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around.

"Noooooooo." I pouted into his chest. I forgot he was soaked, now I am as well. Forgetting how sexual it looked, I began taking off his wet shirt. He took off mine in response. I started to get into it and undid his belt, throughing it across the room once it came off. I was only in my boxers, and he decided to take those off. Oh God! He picked me up and gently layed me on the bed. This is it, Oh God.

(Hehe sorry, I'm not quiet comfortable writing sex scenes yet!)

*****************Morning************************

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!!!

I thought I through that out the window? I sat up and smacked the living hell out of it. I looked over and saw Randy looking up at me. So, it really wasn't a dream.

"Oh no, We are gonna be late for school!" I yelled. I tried to get out of bed but two strong arms wrapped around me and brought me back down.

"Baby, it's Satuday." He mumbled into my neck. Oh. I turned around and snuggled up to him. Then I sat up again. He sighed.

"What if someone walked in and saw us last night?" I asked, freaking out.

"Baby, your door is locked." He laughed. Oh. I sighed and layed back down. He kissed my forehead. "You worry too much."

*******************An Hour Later*********************

Randy snuck out my window and waiting in the yard. I told Darry and Soda I was gonna go to the library. Randy and I decided to go to a movie. What else is there to do? The movie was pretty boring. During the first hour we watched it and cuddled. The second hour we made out, pissing old people off. Then we decided to just walk around.

"So, why haven't you been hanging out with your friends?" I asked out of curiousity.

"I've been with you." He answered.

"Don't you miss them?" I asked.

"Not really, why?" He replied.

"I don't know." I said.

"Do you not want me to hang out with you?" He asked in shock.

"Huh? No! I'm just saying, don't be jerk to your friends."

SMACK!!!!!!!

I covered the side of my face with my hand, tears spilling out of my eyes. I looked down.

"DON'T EVER FUCKING TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD AND SHOULD NOT DO!" He yelled. I continued to look down. Just a few tears soon turned into crying. He sighed.

"Baby, come here, let me see your face." He whispered. He lifted my chin up with his finger and took my hand off my face. He sighed and kissed the spot where he smacked. "I'm sorry okay, I didn't mean to." He pulled me into a hug.

I was still in shock. I can't believe he just smacked me across the face. I was ready to push him away and leave, but...

"I love you," He whispered into my ear. I melted into his arms once I heard those three words. I can't believe it. Those words just made everything better.

"I love you too." I said.

**So, are you starting to get it? Ha-ha I hope so. Well if anybody is shocked by this, there will be a bigger shock in chapter 6. I'm going to a cook out! Food :)**

**P.S. Have any of you seen 2 girls 1 cup? OMG THAT IS THE NASTIEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN. If you have not seen it, do NOT look it up. If you want to know what it's about...message me and I will tell you.**

**P.S.S Do me a favor. ****.me/RaeRaeRaeRae you don't need an account to ask me a question. Just go on there, ASK AWAY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I see a lot of people enjoyed chapter 5 :)....not the Randy slapping Pony across the face part. Thank you for the reviews! But uh...I have this Twilight one-shot that I wrote forever ago and not many people like one-shots but could you read and review it? It only has 2 reviews. I need to know if it sucks or not. Ha-ha. Okay on with chapter 6! I am going to try to make this longer then the other chapters. Warning: I can't really give away what is going to happen but if you are a very sensitive person towards a certian kind of abuse, you may want to consider hitting the back button.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. (Finally got the question I have been asking forever on this answered)**

I could still feel it. Even though it has been hours sense Randy practically pimp slapped me across the face. I could still feeling the burning pain on my cheek. I don't really know what I said to make him so angry, but as much as I hate to admit it, it doesn't matter. As much as it makes me sound crazy, I don't care. He told me he loved me, and I love him too. Besides, he said he would never do it again.

Randy's P.O.V (A little after he hit pony)

"There he is!" Bob shouted as I approached the gang in an alley. I smiled to myself. "It's been awhile since we've seen you."

"Yeah I know, I've uh...been busy." I replied.

"With the kid" Fred said. I nodded.

"So....." Bob said tilting his head to the side.

"So what?"

"C'mon man, you said you would let us get some of that."

"Yeah," Fred said. "What, did you change your mind? Are you falling inlove?"

"Hell no, mother fucker. I know what I said, and I'm a man of my word." I answered. They all smiled in satisfaction. "Just let me get a little more time with him, you know? Let me get him to trust me some more, fall in love some more. I already messed it up some what, I smacked him today."

**********The Next Day***************

Sunday, ugh. I woke up to the sun shining on my face through the window. Why were my curtians open? Darry!

"Darry, close the fucking curtains!" I yelled and turned away from him.

"Hey now lil buddy, no need to use that language with me." He said. "You didn't do the dishes like I asked you to last night, so as a punishment I am waking you up in the morning to do it."

"Fuck you." I mumbled into the pillow.

"Excuse me?" He asked. I sat up.

"I love you." I said sweetly. He rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. I then stuck my tongue out like a 5 year old.

********* About an hour later************

I decided to go for a walk. Nothing really exciting was happening at the house. The usual, you know. Two-Bit watching Mickey, Darry's at work, Soda and Steve have the weekends off now so Soda was in the shower when I left and Steve was passed out on the couch. Johnny wasn't there. I wonder where he has been?

"Ponyboy!" I heard someone call after me. I turned around and to see Johnny running up to me. I smiled.

"Johnny, where ya been? We haven't seen you at the house."

"Oh, my dad is starting to get strict with me going out so much." He replied with a frown. I nodded. "So, whatcha been up to? How's Randy?"

I gasped and pulled him behind a tree.

"How'd ya know about that?!" I asked.

"I'm your best friend, you can't keep nothin' from me, I figured you'd know that about now." He answered.

"Oh." I said. He studied me for a second.

"Ponyboy, is everything okay?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh..yeah...everything's fine." I said, unsure of the answer I just gave him. It didn't work. He sees right through me.

"You should really tell me what's wrong. We promised we would tell each other everything. I am actually kinda peeved you were goinba keep the whole Randy thing from me anyways." He sighed.

"Gosh, sorry Johnny." I sat down with my back against the tree. Johnny sat down next to me. "He hit me." I flat out said.

"He hit you? Why?"

"I don't even know, I made him mad I guess." I said.

"Ponyboy, you shouldn't be in an abusive relationship." Johnny said. That caught me off gaurd. An abusive relationship? I have never even thought about that. It can't be an abusive relationship. It was only one hit.

"Johnny, he smacked me, one smack." I said. "I'm not in an abusive relationship."

"If someone lays their hand on you like that Ponyboy, it's an abusive relationship." Johnny whispered. I stood up and stood over him.

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW, JOHNNY!" I yelled and walked off. He got up and pulled my arm.

"I KNOW PLENTY ABOUT ABUSE, PONYBOY CURTIS, SO DON'T FOR ONE SECOND TELL ME I DON'T!" He yelled back. I sighed and turned around.

"I'm sorry Johnny, I didn't mean it like that." I said. He nodded.

"It's okay." He replied. He put his arm around me and we continued to walk.

"PONYBOY!" I heard someone call after me. I turned around to see Randy driving up in his car. I gave Johnny an apoligetic look.

"Nah, it's okay man, go ahead." Johnny said. I smiled and turned away but he grabbed my arm. "Hey, remember what I told you."

I nodded and ran to Randy's car.

"Get your sexy ass in the car." He yelled. I blushed and hopped into the passanger's seat. We drove off and passed right by Johnny, who continued to stare after me. I know he was worried, but I am going to be fine. Randy is not abusive.

"How have you been doing?" Randy said, running his hands through my hair. I smiled and looked down.

"Okay-ish." I said. I don't know why he was asking me this. He just saw me yesterday. I guess he was just trying to make conversation. Things were pretty awkward between us. We stopped at a stoplight, which seemed to stay that color for ever.

"Okay, I'm going to come right out and say it." Randy started. "I love you okay? I didn't mean to hit you. You just made me so mad...but that's no excuse. I'm so sorry baby."

Tears filled up in my eyes. Tears of joy. I practically jumped on him and kissed him pashiontly. He began laughing into the kiss. I pulled away.

"Okay, I'll forgive you...on one condition." I told him.

"And....what would that be?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

************Sex************************

"OH RANDY! RANDY! RIGHT THERE! OH MY GOD I'M GONNA-AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

***********later******************

Randy's P.O.V

I watched him fall asleep when we were finished. I watched his peacefull face for what seemed like forever. I watched his chest raise up and down as he breathed. He looked so....so beautiful.

"Stop it Randy, your not falling inlove. He is just a worthless little whore." I thought to myself. But, could it be possible that I was falling inlove. Like, when I hit him I actually felt bad. To see the red mark on his face and to look into those teary eyes of his was just heart breaking. To know that at that moment, I am the one that caused that pain. I mentally kicked myself for developing feelings for the brat.

"Randy?" Pony asked, sleepily.

"Yeah." I said. He nuzzled his face into my neck.

"I love you."

"......I love you too."

And, I think I meant it. I'm so torn. I am inlove with him and tonight...I'm going to let him get hurt.

*****************Later That Night***********

"Where we going?" I asked Randy as we were driving down an unfamiliar road at 9 p.m. He smiled at me nervously.

"It's a surprise, baby." He said softly. I looked out the window to entertain myself. Suddenly the car came to a stop.

"Are we here?" I asked. He nodded.

Randy's P.O.V

I unlocked the door to the apartment we were borrowing from a friend. Was I really going to go through with this? We walked into the pitch black room.

"Ahhh, I think I'm starting to get it." Pony laughed and started kissing me neck. I let him as I closed the door and locked it. I then turned on the lights to reveal the rest of the gang. Pony immediately stopped. "Hey, what's going on?" He asked. I said nothing. Just continued to look at him with a blank face.

"Damn, he is cute." Bob said and started to step forward. I was half tempted to stand in front of him, yell at Bob and the guys, tell them that this plan isn't going to happen....but I didn't. I let Bob step forward and lay his hands on MY boyfriend. Pony shoved him away and went behind me.........and I freaking moved away.

"Randy, what's this? Huh? What's going on." He cried tugging on my shirt. I turned away, to hide the fact I had tears in my eyes as well. "RANDY!" Pony yelled still tugging me on my shirt...and I turned around and back handed him, which caused him to fall to the ground.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. He layed there in shock.

"Damn, thank you so much Randy, you finally see that it's unfair for you to have this kid all to yourself." Bob said climbing ontop of Pony. I heard a little whimper come out, but I think he was too shocked to move. Bob then began undoing his belt. I walked out of the room and slammed the door shut and slid down it. I covered my eyes as I heard the screaming began.

**So, I had the rape idea forever, but I just put the actual setting and stuff together in a matter of 5 minutes. Ha-ha. Well, emotional huh? Not like the song as all. Let me know what you think**

**P.S. Do me a favor.  
s t e v e n s r . g k n u . c o m type that address in with NO spaces. thats the site i designed for my Web Design class. Let me know if you like it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gahhhh! Does anyone else have Geometry? Ugh, it's a pain in the ass. That class is oober hard. Oh my God, I am OBSESSED with Justin Bieber now. *sighs* Anyways enjoy this chapter. Keep in mind that I make shit up as I go along.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :)**

It was a dream, that's it. An awful dream that I badly need to wake up from. Everybody has these kind of dreams. Those dreams when the one you love turns out to be the one that hurts you the most. Some kids have dreams that their parents will abuse them. Some kids have dreams that their boyfriend or girlfriend will cheat on them, and the dreams never come true. It's just them being paranoid. Right? That's what is happening to me. I got paranoid after Randy slapped me and I had a nightmare that he had his friends molest me. Then again...sometimes nightmares come true.

"I think he's breathing!" I heard a lady yell. Where from? I'm not quite sure. Everything was blurry. I could see three blurry bodies hovering over me. One of the bodies was stroking my hair.

"It's okay, honey" I heard the lady tell me. I blinked a few times to see if I could get my vision back to working like it should. No such a luck. What was going on?

I wiggled my hips a bit, just to make sure I could actually move. Then, I felt the sharpest pain ever in my ass. I cried out in pain.

"Shh, shhhh, it's okay." A male voice told me.

What the hell is going on? Why am I in so much pain? Where's Randy? Where's.................

******************Just so you know, he blacked out. (couple hours later)**********************************

"Ponyboy, can you hear me?" It was Darry.

"Yeah." I muttered to myself. My eyes were closed. What was the point of opening them? I'm sure I wouldn't see anything. Just like last time.

"Look at me." He whispered. I sighed. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Darry's clear face, eyes full of concern. I looked at my surroundings. I was in the fucking hospital.

"Darry, what happened?" I asked, weakly.

"You were jumped by some Socs." He answered. "Damn bastards."

"Owwww, everything hurts." I complained. He grabbed my hand.

"It's okay, every thing's okay." He said. It sounded more like he was trying to convince himself, rather then me. I layed there for a few minutes, trying to think about what exactly happened. Then it hit me.

_I watched Randy as he unlocked the door to this mysterious apartment. Was he trying to make things a little more kinky for us? I don't really know what is going on but I will play along for now. We walked into the pitch black room and Randy closed the door._

_"Ahhh, I think I am starting to get it." I giggled and began kissing his neck. He didn't seem to be getting into it like I was. He sighed and switched on the light, to reveal we were not alone. There stood the rest of the Socs, all looking at me and smiling._

_"Hey, what's going on?" I asked, confused. Randy continued to say nothing. I grabbed onto his arm._

_"Damn, he is cute." Bob said and began taking a step forward. I backed up. Bob walked up and wrapped his arm around my waist. I huffed and shoved him off me. I cowardly hid behind Randy...and...he moved out of the way. What was he doing? He is suppose to be protecting me. Tears_ _began to slide down my face. I ran up to Randy and began tugging on his shirt._

_"Randy, what's this? Huh? What's going on?" I cried. He turned away from me. "RANDY!" I yelled grabbing onto his shirt one last time, because after I did that he turned around and back handed me as hard as he possibly could, causing me to fall to the ground_.

_"SHUT UP!" He yelled. I layed there, shocked. I jumped as weight was being forced upon me. There lay Bob, on top of me_.

_"Damn, thank you so much Randy, you finally see that it's unfair for you to have this kid all to yourself."_

_So that was Randy's plan all along? He wasn't in love with me. He used me, so him and all his friends could get some ass. Bob began unbuttoning my shirt. I let out a little whimper, but didn't move. I couldn't move. Was this really happening to me? Bob then began to undo my belt, that is when I began struggling. I heard the door slam, Randy was no longer in the room. I let out a scream._

_"Shhh, c'mon baby, why you gotta be like that? Huh? We just want to have a little fun." Bob whispered, biting my ear._

_"Get the FUCK off of me!" I demanded. No way was I going to let this happen. I began punching and kicking._

_"Now now now, stop that." He laughed. All his friends began laughing. I was so mad, I spit in his eye. The laughter stopped, the room fell silent. The last thing I saw was a fist about to connect to my face._

"Ponyboy?" I heard Soda say. I snapped out of it. He was standing at the front of the door smiling. "Hey sweetie, your up!"

"Yeah." I whispered. He walked over and kissed my forehead.

"Damn, the jackasses really got you good, look at your face." He held up a mirror to reveal a boy with a black and purple face.

"Yeah." I whispered.

*************A Few Days Later****************

"Hey, look who's home." Two-Bit said as me and my brothers walked through the door. I smiled as he came up and gave me a light hug, the only time Two-Bit has ever been gentle with me.

"How ya feelin'?" He asked, letting go of me.

"Alright, I guess." I replied. Truth was, I wasn't okay. It appeared like that on the outside. My bruises were already healing. It's amazing, but on the inside, I wasn't okay. It was like as if a part of me was gone. All the joy and happiness I had in me was gone. It left behind the depressed Ponyboy. The one who was not okay, and was never going to be.

Later that night we ordered pizza. Darry didn't really feel like cooking. I didn't really feel like eating.

"Pony, are you sure you don't want some pizza? I got cheese because I know it's your favorite." Darry said.

"I'm not hungry." I said softly. Everyone in the room exchanged looks with each other.

Wny don't I just tell them? They will understand. They are your family. I just wanted to scream "I got raped!" I needed to. Randy and his gang needed to be arrested. After what they did to be, the deserved to be locked up for life. So, what was stopping me from telling them.

I mentally started punching myself in the face over and over again. "Your not afraid of what they will think of you, your afraid Randy will get into trouble, your protecting him." I screamed at myself in my head.

Why was I protecting him? Why! What is wrong with me?

"Your boyfriend had his buds rape you Ponyboy! RAPE YOU! And your not going to do a damn thing about it? What the hell is wrong with you? Are you that pathetic? He doesn't love you! He never did! He got what he wanted and now he is done with you." My mind kept screaming at me.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Soda said. I jumped up.

"NO! I'll get it." I said. What the fuck man! I was hoping it was _him_.

I ran to the door and opened it............it was him.

"Pony." He whispered. I quietly stepped outside and closed the door. "Ponyboy, I-I am so s-sorry." He stuttered. I glared at him.

_You hate him._

He let you get raped.

_You hate him._

He did NOTHING to protect you.

_You hate him._

He slapped you when you were crying for his help.

_You hate him._

Now, to make things worse, he is on your porch step, ready to beg for forgiveness.

_You love him........._

"Randy, I think you should go." I whispered.

"Just here me out, please Ponyboy, I wish that never happened ok? If I could go back in time I would. I would of never let them touch you. Please baby, please forgive me." He cried.

_You love him._

"It's too late for that, because of you, I have had the life sucked out of me!" I cried.

_You still love him._

"Baby please." He whispered.

"Jesus Christ Randy go home! Okay, you think this is hard on you? Well try being in my shoes. I am the one that got raped here okay not you! I am the one that that he had a boyfriend that loved him more then anything in the world and got proved wrong. It was your plan all along, wasn't it? To get me to fall in love with you, so I would do anything you said. And just when the time was right, you and all your friends got what you wanted." I cried even more.

"Baby please." He repeated.

"No, don't make this harder for me Randy! You don't know what it's like to have someone hurt you so badly, so badly that they deserve to pay for it, and yet...." I cut off. There was an awkward silence. "...and yet, you won't dare tell on them because you still love them and you want to protect them." I whispered.

He stepped forward and rubbed the back of his hand along the side of my face.

"I love you, you have to believe that." He whispered.

_You love him too._

"Well I don't, now for the last time, leave, before I change my mind about turning you in." I said through my teeth.

No, you love him. Get him back.

I went to turn away and he grabbed my arm. I turned around and punched him across the face. He backed off, holding his bleeding nose.

"Don't...touch....me!" I screamed. I ran inside and shut the door. I ran into the bathroom and locked it.

"Ponyboy! Are you okay?" Darry yelled.

"I'm fine!" I yelled back. I searched through the drawers, trying to find what I was looking for untill I found it

A razor blade.

I use to do this all time wnen my parents died. I grabbed a towel and sat down on the edge of the tub. I stuck the towel in my mouth and rolled up my sleeve. I squeezed my eyes shut and slowly dragged the blade along my wrist. I bit down on the towel as hard as I could. When I was satisfied I dropped the blade and pressed the towel against the fresh cut. I began sobbing uncontrolably.

_You love him._

**Like? Haha! Tried to make it as serious as I possibly could. But eh, what do you think? Should Pony get back with Randy? Or kick him to the curb and find him a new man!**

**P.S. Have you guys seen Orphan? OH MY GOD! What a movie!**

**P.S.S. I LOVE JUSTIN BIEBER OMG I SOUND LIKE A MIDDLE SCHOOLER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**P.S.S.S???? Here are some lyrics I think go with the story. Funny, the story is called Fifteen cause of the song but only the first bit and the end will represent the song. I should have titled it "Angel" cause of these lyrics. Angel by Within Temptation**

_**Sparkling angel I believe  
You were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember**_

The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.

Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember

The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.

This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give you reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life.


	8. Chapter 8

BAHAHAHA!  
So I convinced my English teacher to let me bring The Outsiders into class so we can watch it. I just saved everyone a few days of doing work. Yey me =) BTW I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. My apologies!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Ponyboy, you need to get up and ready for school"! Darry yelled into my room that Monday morning after everything with Randy happened.

"Darry, I don't wanna go to school". I complained. "I don't feel good". Truth was, I just didn't want to go to school and see Randy. I never wanted to see him again...and yet I did. Stupid stupid stupid Ponyboy!

"Fine, but you are gonna go to school tomorrow, no excuses". Darry said strictly. He then left my room.

I lay there in my bed for a few minutes, looking up at the ceiling. I tried going back to sleep a few times, but everytime I closed my eyes I would see Randy.

Everyone was out of the house now, I could tell because for once that house was silent. No hollerinf Darry, no laughing Two-Bit, no complaining Steve, just pure silence with the faint sound of a train going by a few miles away.

I heard a knock on the door and sighed at the fact that I had to get up. I grabbed the blade on my dresser and made my way to the door. If it was Randy or some other Soc, I was prepared.

I opened the door and smiled at the person standing there with his hands in his jacket pocket.

"Hey Johnny-cakes", I said. I don't understand why he didn't just walk in like everyone else did. Maybe because he actually had manners?

"Hey Pone, heard you were staying home from school so I decided to swing by. I'm bored as hell, man". He said as he walked in and took off his jacket.

I looked down and blushed when I relized I was in just a t-shirt and boxers.

"I'll uh...be right back", I said.

*****************Johnny's P.O.V*****************

I plopped on the couch as I waited for Pony to get back. He has been acting a bit strange these past few days. I wonder if something happened between him and Randy? I know he got beat up my some Socs, but Randy wouldn't of been involved in that. He's his boyfriend for Christ's sake. Then again, he did slap Pony not too long ago. He came back in a matter of seconds and plopped down next to me.

"So..." I said.

"So..." He repeated.

"What's been going on with you"? I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Nothing much, you"? He asked me. I was about to answer when I say something on his arm. I looked a bit closer. Cuts? I grabbed his arm and studied it. He yanked it away.

"Ponyboy, what the hell did you do to your arm"! I shouted.

"Man oh man". He whispered to himself. "It's nothing Johnny, just mind your damn buisness".

"No! I wanna know what you did to your arm and I wanna know now", I fought back.

He looked away from me.

"Ponyboy..."

"I cut my wrist, alright"! He fired at me. The room fell silent.

"...why would you do that"? I asked more calmly, wrapping my arm around him. He began crying. I remember he use to do this when his folks died. When Darry found out he about had a cow! Soda burst into tears. I was in shock. Now. he's doing it again, but would could of possibly drove him to do it? He promised he would never do it again...then it hit me.

"Pony, did you do this because of you bein' jumped by them Socs"? I asked. He cried a bit harder. Where has Randy been through all this? I figured Randy would be by his side at this very moment, pissed off at his "friends" for doing that to Pony..........

"Ponyboy, did Randy have anything to do with what happened"? I asked. He paused then looked up at me as if I had just read his mind.

"He...he....he".

"He what"?

"He...he...".

"Ponyboy"!

"He had his f-friends rape meee".

*************1 Hour Later, Ponyboy's P.O.V**********************************

We sat there, my head on my best friend's shoulder, in complete silence. I couldn't cry anymore. These past few days that's all I have been doing is crying. I'm sick of crying.

"Pony, you have to tell your brothers". Johnny whispered.

I have thought about it a few times, but couldn't bring myself to do it. I wanted to...yet I didn't want to. What would they think of me? Would they disown me? In order to tell them why this happened I have to tell them about me dating Randy...a boy! They would hate me forever.

"I...I don't think I can", I whispered back.

"You have to Pony, they won't think any less of you, they're your older brothers, they love you".

That's true.

"I'll tell them tonight", I said. He seemed satisfied with me agreeing so fast.

"C'mon, let's go get somethin' to eat man, I'm starving", Johnny said. Johnny was the type of person to let things go. Once I agreed to what he wanted he dropped it and didn't keep rambling on and on. It seems everyone feels the need to do that these days.

We didn't have to walk far before we stopped at a Dairy Queen. We got some cokes, curly fries, and some BBQ sandwitches. Another thing about Johnny is he acted like the conversation back at the house never even happened. Not because he didn't care, believe me he did. He just knew how uncomfortable I would be if he was acting like something was wrong, so he put on his biggest smile and acted the way he always did, which made me put on my biggest smile.

After we ate we decided to walk back home, but we didn't get far. We didn't even need to turn around to know that the car we heard behind us was the Soc's car.

"You think we should run"? Johnny asked, nervously. I shook my head. I have enough of these sons of bitches. For now they are gonna leave me the hell alone, me and my buds.

Usually we would here them yell "Hey Grease"!, "Need a hair cut greaser"? or the EVER popular "You know what a greaser is? White trash with long greasy hair"...but instead I heard the engine cut off, the door open, and a soft voice say "Ponyboy".

I turned around to face the person I have been desperately trying to avoid, Randy. He had came by himself. I didn't see any other Soc's in the car with him.

He began walking towards me and I looked down. Suddenly a shadow was blocking my view and I looked up to see Johnny standing infront of me. It was Johnny, he would never stand up to a Soc like that. What on earth is he doing?

"He doesn't wanna talk to you", Johnny said, cold and mean. He sounded like Dally. This suprised me.

"Come on kid, cut me some slack", Randy said.

"You don't deserve it", Johnny spat.

He shoved Johnny out of the way and Johnny fell to the floor with a thud. I leaped at Randy but he had me pinned up against the wall within seconds.

"Fuck you, you bastard"! I yelled.

"Listen, listen, listen", He tried to calm me. I kept fighting.

"DAMNITT, PONYBOY"! His hand covered my mouth to keep me from screaming, I bit it. A few seconds later I felt his fist pound into my stomach. I lost my breath and fell down to the ground. I expected to feel more pain but there was silence, besides me trying to breathe normally again. I looked up to see Randy standing perfectly still, and Johnny having a blade up to his neck.

"Back...the FUCK up"! He yelled.

"J-Johnnny", I whispered.

Randy slowly backed away, giving us both the most dirtiest look possible.

"You're my Pony, don't forget that, and I'm comin' back for you", He said, harshly. He walked away and climbed back into his car.

Johnny nelt down infront of me and brought me into a hug.

"It's okay Pony, it's okay", He hushed me. I cannot believe he had defended me like that. Ever sense he got jumped by them Socs the first time he has been scared something terrible of them and wouldn't think twice about standing up to them like that.

"I-I think I should tell my brothers", I said into his shoulder.

***********************************That Night*********************************

I told Soda to not allow Steve come over tonight, for I had something important to tell him. I told Darry to not allow Two-Bit or Dally over, for I had something important to tell him.

"Pony, you're scaring me, what's this about"? Soda asked. I sat there, shaking and twiddling my thumbs. I don't know what I was more nervous about, telling them I was gay or telling them I had been raped. If I told them I was gay, they would hate me. If I told them I was raped, they might find me nasty.

"S-something...happened to me", I said softly. Darry and Soda looked at eachother confused.

"That...night I was jumped", I couldn't quite get out what I wanted to say. I began shaking uncontrollably, and the tears were falling down like rain. I felt strong arms wrap around me. They were Dally's.

"Okay Ponyboy, just say it"! I thought to myself.

"The Socs...they.....raped me", I choked out the last two words and began crying as hard as I ever had. Even harder then when I found out my folks were dead.

I had expected them to freak out, and freak out they did. Soda had stood up and tossed the coffee table over and began yelling every curse word he can think of. Ususally, Darry would yell at him and tell him not to use such language, but Darry sat there with one of the most evil looks I have ever seen him have. I have never seen him so ugly.

"I'm sorry", I cried. Darry immedietly turned to me and Soda walked over and knelt down by my lap.

"No no no, baby, it's not you're fault, we aren't mad at you", Soda hushed me. Darry leaned down and kissed me on the forehead.

"Why would we be mad at you"? Darry tried to sound calm, but he was just to angery to.

"Why didn't you tell us"? Soda asked.

"I thought you would be discusted in me, expecially when I tell you that...I'm gay".

"Honey", Darry's voice was much calmer than before, He brought me into a hug. "We are your brothers, we don't care about that". I cried even more.

"I was dating Randy, he told me he loved me Darry, and he had his friends do that to me, how could he, Darry? How could he"? I sobbed.

I couldn't see, because my head was burried in Darry's chest, but I'm pretty sure they were exchanging eachother some looks.

********************************Randy's P.O,V**************************

I walked out of from the restaraunt where I worked. It was a slow night, not many customers. The outside was just as empty. It was cold and windy and kind of creepy. I could see me car on the far end of the parking lot. I was about half way there when I heard some footsteps coming towards me. I turned around to see Sodapop Curtis coming at me with his fist in the air. BAM! It connected with my nose. I fell to the ground and hit my head on the concrete.

"GET UP! C'mon! Get up, bitch"! He yelled as he kicked me in my side over and over again. Someone else then grabbed ahold on my throat, lifted me up, and slammed me against the wall. Darrel Curtis.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't choke you to death", He said coldly. I began coughing.

"Please, arg, don't"! I begged.

"When Ponyboy begged, did you tell your friends to stop"!!! He yelled in my face.

I began crying, I didn't want to die. Not here, not now.

"I-I am s-so sorry", I whispered. He squeezed tighter onto my neck.

"Let me tell you something, if you EVER come near my baby brother again, you punk, I..will..kill..you", And with that he let go and walked away with Soda, leaving me there, gasping on the ground.

I hoped you liked it )  
I'll try not to take such a long time updating again. 


End file.
